26. Konkurs tańca
(czołówka) Kamera zbliża się do drzwi, które są lekko uchylone. Matt: Co?! Zapłaciłeś im 10 000 $?! Chris: Słuchaj, gdybym nie zapłacił policji nadal byśmy tam siedzieli! Matt: Za co mi teraz zapłacisz?! To było moje 10 000 $! Chris: Nie gorączkuj się tak! Matt: Łatwo ci mówić!! Vanessa i Millie już coś podejrzewają! Jeżeli mnie wyrzucą z programu nie będę w finale! Powiedziałeś, że jeśli nie wygram dasz mi 10 000! Chris: Coś wykombinuję. Matt: Grrrrr......... Moja cierpliwość się kończy! Vanessa: A zaraz się wyczerpie kiedy inni się dowiedzą! Prawda... Millie? Millie wchodzi. Millie: Oczywiście! Vanessa i Millie: Hehe! Matt: Piśnijcie choćby słówko, a Chris was wywali! Millie: To będzie nieuczciwe! Matt: To wyrzucę was uczciwie! Vanessa: Jak? Matt: Mam po swojej stronie Katerine, Christophera i Lindsay! Vanessa: Grr... Jeszcze pożałujesz! Wychodzą Millie: Czy on zawsze musi mieć rację? Vanessa: Nauczył się oszukiwać! Dureń jeden! Millie: Ciebie to też się tyczy! Vanessa: O co ci chodzi?! Millie: Wiem, że to ty sfałszowałaś głosy w 15 odcinku! Vanessa: Przecież ciebie wtedy nawet nie było! Millie: Nie musiałam tam być, żeby wiedzieć! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ona wie wszystko! Jakby nie była z tej planety! W czasie marszu do stołówki: Matt: Moja sytuacja w tym programie co raz bardziej się pogarsza! Chris: Już ty się nie bój! Wymyślę jakiś plan, żeby to Vanessa i Millie musiały opuścić program! Matt: Chyba byś musiał je otruć! Chris: ... Matt: O nie, nie, nie! Co to to nie! Aż tak źli nie będziemy! Chris: Ehh...Wykończymy je psychicznie? Matt: Nie! Musimy to zrobić w tradycyjny sposób! Chris: Hę? Matt: Skłócimy je z innymi i sprawimy, żeby przegrały zadanie! Wtedy wylecą na stówę! Stołówka: Chris: Ok! Witam was, kochani! Vanessa: Co tak długo? Matt: Nie twoja sprawa! Millie: Ktoś wstał chyba lewą nogą! Matt: Ty też mnie wkurzaj! Siada. Katerine: Co się dzieje? Matt: Wszystko jest dobrze! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Tak, ździebko zaczynam się o niego martwić! Chyba nie wpędził się w jakieś kłopoty! Chris: Ostatnio z Lai Chi... Sami: Kim? Chris: A no tak! Juz w poprzednim odcinku gościliśmy naszą nową kucharkę, ale niestety... (chrząknięcie) wdała się w małą kłótnię z Bridgette! Lai Chi: Nazwała mnie rudą wywłoką za to, że powiedziałam, że Geoff jest przystojny! Sami: To znaczy, że nie ma już z nami Chefa? Chris: Musiałem go zwolnić tak jak Beth. Po tej bitwie oberwali najmocniej! A więc jak już mówiłem. Ostatnio z Lai Chi rozmawialiśmy o tańcu i wpadliśmy na pomysł, żebyście to wy dzisiaj sobie potańczyli! Christopher: Ha ha ha! Dobry żart! Chris: To nie był żart! Lai Chi będzie waszym nauczycielem. Lai Chi: Ej, tego nie było w umowie! Chris: Drobny druczek. Hihi. Osoba, która sobie nie poradzi lub otrzyma niską notę za pokaz odejdzie dziś z programu. Lindsay: To będziemy musieli jeszcze występować? Chris: Tak, to coś w stylu "You can dance'a". Lindsay: Ojejku. Chris: Macie czas do południa, a po obiedzie będzie występ. Vanessa: Co ty na, żebyśmy założyły sojusz? Millie: Zgadzam się, ale jeśli spróbujesz mnie choćby troszeczkę wykorzystać to cię zniszczę! Vanessa: Ze mną dojdziesz do finału... Millie: ... a później cię pokonam! Vanessa: Uwielbiam ludzi z poczuciem humoru! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Naprawdę wydaje mi się być jakaś taka dziwna! Próba: Lai Chi: Dobra ludzie. Jeśli chcecie mnie uszczęśliwić i wygrać musicie dać dziś z siebie wszystko! No to teraz zrobicie to co ja. Zaczyna tańczyć...taniec brzucha. Matt: Ja mam to niby tańczyć?! Wykluczone! Gdzie taniec towarzyski albo nowoczesny? Lai Chi: No dobra. To u was nie przejdzie. A to? Tym razem taniec przypominał... przedstawienie historyczne. Vanessa: A to w ogóle można nazwać tańcem? Lai Chi: Taniec brzucha, nie! Taniec historyczny, też nie! A potraficie coś w ogóle tańczyć?! Katerine: Ja, balet! Lindsay: A ja to! Jeśli każdy dobrze pamięta odcinek TDI z konkursem talentów, a jeszcze dokładniej pokaz Katie i Sadie to wie o, co mi będzie chodzić. Matt: Podoba mi się to! Dochodzi to tańca. Millie: Też chcę! Vanessa łapie Millie. Vanessa: Nie! Chcesz nagle stanąć po stronie wroga?! Millie: Ohh, szkoda. (w pokoju zwierzeń) Co jak co, ale ma rację! Tylko niech nie myśli, że będzie mi ciągle rozkazywać! Katerine: Wpadłam na genialny pomysł. Matt, ty tańcz to dalej, a później mnie złap i podnieś. Ok? Matt: Postaram się. Lindsay i Matt zaczynają tańczyć swój taniec, a obok nich Katerine rozpoczyna "przedstawienie" baletem. Wykonuje kilka obrotów na jednej nodze, zaczyna biec w kierunku Matta, Matt ją łapie i podnosi, ale niestety za nim stała Lindsay i wydarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. U Pielęgniarki: Katerine: Czy ty nie potrafisz nic dobrze zrobić?! Auuu... Pielęgniarka: Spokojnie! Katerine: Mogłaby pani trochę uważać?! To mnie boli! Matt: Ohh, wybacz! To nie moja wina! Od ostatniego czasu... troszkę... Katerine: Nie jestem gruba! Matt: Przecież tego nie powiedziałem. Lai Chi: Ludzie, wracamy do pracy. Matt: Lindsay, a może wystąpimy jako para? Lindsay: Jasne! Tylko się teraz troszkę przyłóż, bo... kiepsko ci idzie. Matt: Nie ma sprawy! Lai Chi: No dobra, a teraz zatańczymy...taniec owoczesny. Jeśli znacie podstawy tańca klasycznego nie powinniście mieć z tym jakichś dużych problemów. Będę od was wymagać tylko koordynacji ruchów. To nie powinno być trudne. Poradzicie sobie? Wszyscy: (z sarkazmem) Jasne! Lai Chi: No to do dzieła! Próby trwają i trwają, a wszystkim wydaje się jakby czas szedł co raz wolniej. Sami: Kompletnie sobie z tym nie radzę! A nogi same odmawiają mi już tej żmudnej roboty! Lai Chi: Nie będę cię o to obwiniać! Odpocznij, ale ostrzegam, że później może ci być ciężej! Sami: (sama do siebie) Ohh, jakie to życie musi być okrutne! Jestem sama, chłopak mnie zdradzał! Hmm... coś mi tu nie gra! Sami wstaje i odchodzi, gdzieś. Zaczyna chodzić po całej szkole i szuka Chrisa w każdej sali. Po poszukiwaniu została jej tylko sala numer 10. Wchodzi do niej i... Sami: Chris, jesteś tu? Chris: Co ty tu robisz?! Nie powinnaś ćwiczyć? Sami: Nie radę sobie! Przyszłam tu bo mam sprawę! Chris: Zamieniam się w słuch! Sami: To prawda, co mi powiedział Matt? Chris: Pytasz się o to, czy Max cię zdradza? Hmm... To dość skomplikowana sprawa. Sami: Chce wszystko wiedzieć! Chris: No dobrze, ale bądź spokojna! Max cię... nie zdradzał! Sami: Jak to?! Chris: To wszystko to plan, żebyś wykończyła się i odeszła z programu! Sami: I dlatego mnie oszukaliście?! Chris: Tak naprawdę to moja rola w tym programie schodzi na dno! Matt mówi mi co mam robić! Jestem tak samo poniewierany jak wy! Sami: Dlaczego go nie zdyskwalifikujesz?! Chris: Matt to gwiazda! Prawdziwa gwiazda, która ma świetnych prawników! Nic mu nie możemy udowodnić! On albo wygra albo dostanie 10 000 $ jeśli zostanie uczciwie wyrzucony z programu! Sami: Strasznie skomplikowana sytuacja, ale wiem już co zrobię! Chris: Tylko nie rób żadnych głupot! Proszę... Sami: Jasne! Lai Chi: Uff... Ale się z wami zmachałam! No, teraz pokażecie na konkursie czego was nauczyłam! Chris: Widzę, że nieźle wam idzie! Ale nadszedł czas na konkurs! Konkurs: Chris: Witam was na konkursie, który jest prowadzony przeze mnie, Lai Chi i... MC! Lindsay: A kto to jest? Vanessa: Zaraz, zaraz! Powiedziałeś MC?! Ten z Wyzwań?! Sami: Ha, byłam tam lepsza od ciebie! Vanessa: Nie wracajmy do przeszłości, ok? Sami: Yhyym... MC: Miło mi was znowu widzieć! Vanessa: Zdawało mi się, że wyjechałeś do Europy? MC: Totalna klapa z tym była, ale dostałem kontrakt na drugie show też w Europie! Sami: Fajnie! Chris: No dobra, ludzie! Pokażcie na, co was stać! A oto urocza Lindsay i jej... partner Matt??? Lindsay: Tak! No dobra, Matt! Dajemy czadu?! Matt: (szepcząc) Boję się! Lindsay: Co tam szepczysz? Matt: Nic, nic! Lindsay i Matt zaczynają tańczyć dokładnie to samo, co poprzednio tylko tym razem bardziej było widać, że wkładają w to dużo siły. Lai Chi: Daje wam... 3! Nie tego was uczyłam całe przedpołudnie! Ale jednak było coś w tym występie! Hihi MC: Całkiem, całkiem! 4! Chris: Według mnie to też zasługuje tylko na 3! Macie zaledwie 3,3! Lindsay: Trudno się mówi! Hihi, ale przynajmniej nie było 0! Matt: Wybacz Lindsay, że przeze mnie tak kiepsko ci poszło! Lindsay: Nic nie szkodzi! Chris: Kolejny występ! Tym razem Christopher! Ten taniec był zupełnie inny, niż Lindsay i Matta. To było coś w stylu hip-hopu. MC: Może być. 6. Lai Chi: Zbytnio nie lubię tego typu tańca, ale tym razem było w tym coś fajnego! 7. Chris: Masz ode mnie tą 8! Średnia 7,0 to już coś! Christopher: Wow! Nie sądziłem, że tak dobrze mi pójdzie! Dziękuję wam! Chris: '''Zapraszam gorąco duet Vanessa i Millie! '''Vanessa: Dziękuję wam, a teraz dajemy! Wszyscy myśleli, że to będzie jakiś taniec nowoczesny. Coś współczesnego, a tu się okazało, że tańczą... walca wiedeńskiego! Chris: Toście mnie zaskoczyły! 10. MC: A jak! Też daję 10! Lai Chi: Widać, że się uczyłyście. 9! Chris: 9,6 to największa średnia uzyskana jak na razie w tym programie! Czy Sami lub Katerine przebiją ten zgrany duet?! Nie sądzę! Sami, twoja kolej! Sami wychodzi na środek i... Sami: Przykro mi, ale nic nie zaprezentuję! MC: Fajne to było! Wychodzisz, ja myślę, że zatańczysz coś,a tu taki żart! Daję ci 2! Lai Chi: 1! Chris: Poprawiłaś mi humor! 3. Średnia 2,0. I na koniec, Katie! Katerine: Nie wiem, czy dam radę coś zatańczyć przez tego kolesia (wskazuje na Matta), ale spróbuję! Katerine oczywiście nie mogła nas zawieść i choć miała skręconą kostkę zatańczyła pięknie i czysto balet. Chris: 10! Lai Chi: 10! Chris: MC, to decydujący moment! Co powiesz?! MC: ...10!!! Katerine: Łuhuuuu! Wygrałam! A co w ogóle wygrałam? Chris: Nietykalność, opiekę nad nogą oraz... darmowy kurs tańca z Lai Chi! Katerine: (mdleje) Lai Chi: Ohh, zemdlała! To z ekscytacji, że będzie tańczyć ze mną jeszcze tydzień! Vanessa: A już chciałam się kłócić, że to my powinniśmy wygrać! Hehe Millie: Powodzenia, Katerine! Chris: A teraz głosowanie! Christopher: A nie mówiłeś coś tam przypadkiem o... Chris: Było minęło! Zmieniłem zdanie! W pokoju zwierzeń: Vanessa: Jasne, że Matt! Millie: Na 100 % Matt! Matt: Sami, co to w ogóle było?! Christopher: Myślę, że to Matt powinien odpaść! Wieczorem: Chris: Decydujący moment! Kto tym razem odpadnie?! Mam tu 5-tki dla: *Katerine *Vanessy *Millie *Christophera *Lindsay Lindsay: Oh, jak wam dziękuję! Chris: A ostatnia 5-tka wędruje do........ (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: .................Sami! (w tle cały czas słychać część dramatycznej muzyki) Sami: Nie! To ja... odchodzę! Wszyscy: Ohh!!! Chris: Jesteś pewna, że chcesz zrezygnować? Sami: Nie pasuje tutaj! W tym programie czuje się samotna.... Ahh, szkoda gadać! Żegnajcie ludziska! Matt: Myśleliście, że się mnie pozbędziecie?! To się grubo mylicie! W drodze do wyjścia: Matt: Sami, poczekaj! Sami: Co jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? Matt: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Chris ci wszystko powiedział? Sami: '''Tak! I powiem ci, że nieuczciwie grasz! Popatrz na Lindsay albo Katerine, one są jedyne, które zasługują na wygraną! '''Matt: Wybacz, ale prawda byłaby zbyt bolesna! Sami: I tak było fajnie! Hey! Sami obejmuje go i przytula. Matt: Zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie! Sami: To tylko przyjacielski uścisk. Buziaczki Matt patrzy zasmuconym wzrokiem na oddalającą się Sami. Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości